This invention relates to a coupling for transport of gaseous and/or liquid fluids, especially for filling motor vehicles.
Especially with such couplings a secure plug-in connection which can be made rapidly should be provided, for the transport of a fluid from a pressure source, for example from a filling station. Safe operation of the connector coupling is important, so that problem-free handling is facilitated, even at high pressures.
Such a connector coupling is described in EP-A 0 340 879 of the applicants, where the connector coupling has a housing with a fluid inlet and a fluid outlet, as well as a plurality of valves, in order to ensure reliable sealing of the coupling until the connection is fully made. These valves are actuated in a specific predetermined sequence after fitting the connector coupling, where the outlet valve is first opened by pushing the connector coupling on to a connector nipple, the collet jaws are then closed by further movement of an eccentric control lever and finally the inlet valve is opened. The control lever engages through an eccentric shaft with the slider sleeve for locking the collet jaws and with a central sealing piston, which opens up the fluid inlet after completion of the connection of the plug-in coupling. A secure connector facility is thus provided, since the collet jaws of this coupling are positively locked in the connection position.
A similar quick connector is further known frm WO-A 93/20378 of the applicants, wherein collet jaws with an engagement profile are provided in the region of the outlet as the preferred locking elements. A hollow sealing piston which can slide in the coupling housing is also described here and is coupled to an actuating device connected to a sliding sleeve for closing and opening the collet jaws. Operation of the actuating device in the form of an eccentric lever is also necessary here for reasons of safety, in order to be able to release the locking of the quick connector.
Such connector coupling have proved themselves in refuelling gas vehicles, on account of their high security. Because of the increasing spread of gas vehicles however, filling up is carried out not only by qualified filling station personnel by also by the driver himself. Accidents have been reported in which the driver has forgotten to release the connector coupling and has thus driven away from the filling station with the gas line attached. The gas line, mostly under pressure, is torn out of its anchorage, so that significant damage, to the vehicle also can result. In addition, substantial amounts of fluid can escape, in spite of suitable safety valves.
Accordingly the present invention is based on the object of providing a coupling with a safety breaking device, so that in such events, danger and damage are avoided.
The proposed coupling is distinguished by particularly high security, since defined separation of the lines or the connector is achieved, even with high connection pressures, so that exposure danger and damage can be prevented. In particular, in the case of the preferred embodiment for re-fuelling motor vehicles, the possibility of the gas or liquid escaping is safely avoided by the proposed safety breaking device on breaking or release of the connector coupling. This is especially important to protect against accidents but also to protect the environment, since even with break couplings at the xe2x80x9cpetrol pumpxe2x80x9d a substantial volume of gas can be lost, which is present in the hose between the filling station and the connector coupling and can escape.
It should be noted that the proposed safety breaking device is particularly suitable for connector couplings for various connectors, especially for connector nipples for vehicle refuelling. Because of the compact construction the safety breaking device can even be used as an intermediate coupling in a hose or feed line, for example even at the xe2x80x9cpetrol pump endxe2x80x9d. In the normal case of the connected position, secure engagement of the locking elements, especially the collet jaws is ensured through the piston which can slide in the housing, while even in the exception case of breaking apart with defined release of the collet jaws, the sealed state is ensured by the automatic closing of the outlet valve. The safety breaking device can be constructed relatively simply, so that damage both to the line or coupling side and to the nipple side is reliably avoided.
It is particularly important that the release force of this coupling can be adjusted by means of a spring, especially a compression spring in conjunction with suitable dimensioning of piston annular surfaces in an annular chamber, so that reliable and rapid presetting of the break-away force to match the coupling to the current conditions is facilitated.